When Tommy Met Emma
by Sonia
Summary: For Emma Woods, it was an afternoon when you can meet people you know all over again


****

When Tommy Met Emma 

By Sonia

Author's note: The story takes up where my previous fic "Breathe" left off.

Emma Woods was now totally confused – it had been one of those days. She had almost been turned into fish bait by a shark and then Tommy had planted a kiss on her that had been breathtaking in its intensity.

If she closed her eyes she could still feel his lips on hers – not that this was a bad thing, you understand. Shit, she had always thought of Tommy as a pretty good mate and someone to hang out with

Emma leaned against her locker, wondering what to do next. She really needed to talk to someone – but who? Tayler was probably up the coast somewhere with Syksie and she didn't know Helen or Alex well enough to have THAT sort of talk.

Should she ring Tayler on her mobile? What if she interrupted something between Tayler and Gavin? Emma thought about the number of late night chats where she and Tayler had indulged in plenty of girl talk with a couple of bottles of wine. Their respective love lives, or lack there of at some points in time, had been a focal point of quite a few talks. Tayler's feelings for Gavin had also been discussed in some depth.

Oh stuff it, time to bite the bullet Woodsie.

Emma headed to the station balcony. Phew, at least none of the detectives were up here at the moment. There were just some things you didn't share with your colleagues.

"Tayler, hi…. It's Woodsie. Got a minute?

"Yeah Emma, what's up?" 

"You wouldn't believe the day I've had. Tommy and I were out retrieving a body when a shark came up and bit off the man's legs. It scared the crap out of me.

"If it had been me out there, I might have fallen in from shock. What happened next?

"I had just about got the man's torso back to the platform when Jaws decided he wanted a second course. After we had gathered whatever body tissue the shark didn't want, Tommy and I gave each other a hug and then he kissed me.

"What?

"Yeah Tayler, that's exactly what I said. 

"You two have been hanging out on weekends a fair bit haven't you? I knew this phone call might have had more to it than just a general catch-up. What did you think when he kissed you?

"After I got my breath back and had a chance to think about it, I realised that I didn't mind in the slightest. You can't have light without heat and that kiss felt like a blowtorch. In this instance, going up in flames can be described as a totally hedonistic experience.

Emma couldn't resist giggling at the mental image she had just created. Her giggle soon turned to a groan as she could see her and Tommy lying on a bed, naked bodies entwined and a Sydney summer breeze filtering through the window.

"Yoo hoo ….Woodsie. Are you still with me?" Tayler couldn't resist teasing her friend. It was the first time Tayler had seen Emma in a total tailspin – particularly over a man.

Emma nearly fell off the bench. She had been having a damn fine time in her own little world and wouldn't have minded staying there for a bit longer.

"Yeah, sorry Tayler. What do think I should be doing?

"Basically, just track Tommy down, go out and have whatever sort of fun makes you both happy.

"By the way, how are the days off? Did you end up going away?"

This time there was silence at Tayler's end of the line. Gotcha, Emma thought - You _are_ up the coast and you are with Syksie. You go girl.

"The days off are being put to very good use. Talk to you later. Gotta run."

Emma could have sworn she heard seagulls in the background just before Tayler hung up. 

Meanwhile somewhere on the Central Coast, another mobile phone rang. This time, interrupting a beachside picnic.

Gavin's lips drew away from Tayler as he reached for his mobile phone.

"Gavin Sykes. Tommy! Hi! How's things?"

Tayler tried to stifle an attack of the giggles and reached for another glass of wine. She suddenly felt like she was in the middle of that movie…. the one with Meg Ryan and Billy Crystal. Yeah, that was it – "When Harry Met Sally" 

She listened patiently as Gavin repeated to Tommy the same advice she had given Emma. Oh, to be a fly on the wall at the station any time in the next five or ten minutes.

There could well be another scene from that movie repeated in the near future without anyone having to fake a single thing, Tayler thought as she turned off both hers and Gavin's mobile phones.

Emma heard the balcony door open. She hoped it wasn't Dave or Jack - an inquisition from either of them would be a prize pain in the butt. Their sharp eyes took in everything and both of them were born stirrers. She tensed, waiting to see who would be sharing the sunset with her. 

A hand rested on her shoulder and Emma looked up to see Tommy sitting down beside her.

"Emma, about this afternoon on the Nemesis. I couldn't help myself. After Rhonda died I didn't think I'd be able to let anyone get so close to me again. The pain I felt then was something I vowed to always shield myself from in the future.

"All I know is that what I am feeling now is comfortable and right. I want to continue seeing you outside of work and let things keep developing between us. From the way you responded to me this afternoon, I'm pretty sure you feel the same way. What do you say?"

Sometimes, an action spoke louder than words and now was one of those times, thought Emma.

She leaned over towards Tommy and brushed her lips against his. The kiss on the Nemesis was no fluke. It packed plenty of heat fused with just the right amount of tenderness – a girl could get very used to this.

Even though Emma was tall, she had to raise her eyes slightly to look at Tommy. He was smiling and his dark eyes had a mischievous gleam in them.

"Hey, twice in one day – this could become a habit.

"I'm not complaining – are you?

"Any other habits you'd like to form Woodsie?

"As long as they involve you, I can think of plenty."


End file.
